Date Escape
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Trio fic/Smallville crossover. When Yen Sid sends the three on a mission in a new world, the trio is quick to learn that something very wrong is beginning to transpire. And when they meet the magician girl, Zatanna, things just get stranger. What will happen when Kairi realizes she has some sort of connection to Clark? And what of Brainiac? You'll just have to read and find out!


**Date Escape**

"So... you're telling me to just stand over here, popping my strawberry gum, despite how out of character it is for me?" asked Kairi, as she looked between Sora and Riku for a definitive answer.

At the moment, the trio was in some shady sort of nightclub in a mysterious new world, that honestly... made Kairi glad to be the girl among the group for the first time ever, so she could properly enjoy such a place.

Sora and Riku, for instance, seemed a lot less comfortable with the situation, than Kairi herself was. Which to be honest, the redhead found a bit weird, since the place was so full of drinks, drugs, sex, and pretty much everything that went against her Princess of Heart demeanor, but what could she say? She liked to dance, which was really all there was to it.

Still... she didn't like that Sora and Riku were just expecting her to play the damsel in distress again. Even _if_ they maintained that she had the most difficult job of all, since the Bugs of this world seemed to flock around anomalies.

It was like what was happening with that purple-eyed brunette over there... Wait. Why were her eyes glowing?

Sora, seeming to be on the same wavelength as Kairi was—like they often were—took one look at the mysterious woman, and seemed to decide it was high time he extract himself from the weird latter like thing that seemed to be cutting him up.

Noting out of the corner of her eye that Riku was kindly casting a cure spell on their battered friend, Kairi decided that if Riku was going to be the cautious one for once, perhaps she should live a little on the edge this time. After all, Sora and Riku had wanted her to be bait, anyway.

So really... what was the harm, in going over to the clearly influential person before her, just as she sidestepped someone who had fallen over and thrown up?

And if Sora hadn't seemed cautious about Kairi before, when they'd been talking about the current plan (something Kairi well remembered scoffing at), he certainly was now, as he pulled Kairi back by her shirt.

And when her purple clad back pressed against Sora's lips, she almost felt as though he meant to tell her the way he felt about her. Maybe….

"Yes, enjoy yourselves, why don't you? All work and no fun leads to dull people, I'm afraid, and don't we all deserve a little fun?" If they had been in some sort of cartoon, Kairi could have easily imagined the brunette sprouting sparkling magic from her fingertips (perhaps to the beat of the song, even), and winning Sora and Riku to her side, through the sheer power of her magic.

But this was not a cartoon, however, and though Sora and Riku did (annoyingly) look like they were interested in the new girl, Kairi was surprised to find that she was, too.

Moreover, she was surprised to find that she somehow knew that the black haired girl's name was "Zatanna", but as it rang true in the Princess of Heart's mind, she knew there was no point in questioning it. No point at all.

Especially since she was, in fact, starved when it came to fun these days, since her two favorite lazy bums were far too overprotective of her.

"I see you've figured out my name, Oh Princess of Heart," the magician girl muttered, as she inclined her head towards Kairi, and for whatever reason, everyone at the club chose that moment to head up the twisting, crystalline staircase, so that Zatanna could converse with the Keyblade wielders on the blue, square dance floor.

And as Kairi thought that Zatanna must have been a powerful mage, she didn't question such a thing at all. Rather, she questioned the people who had decided not to go up the flight of stairs. Clearly there was something off about them… so were they the enemies that Yen Sid had employed them to find? Or-

"Am I supposed to guess what's in the box?" came the sudden masculine, and amused voice from a man that Kairi had never seen before... but also seemed familiar to her somehow. He had curling, dark brown hair, as well as a strong build, piercing gray eyes, and an affinity for plaid, it seemed.

And though this person was completely different from anyone Kairi had ever known before (something that Sora had apparently summoned his Keyblade for, instantly sensing that there was something off), there was also... something about this person that reminded her of her deceased father, Ansem the Wise.

As it happened, Kairi couldn't help imagining how her father may have looked much like this man in his younger days. And they also both seemed to have a natural sort of grace and brilliancy to them, the redhead noted in awe.

Another thing… was how the man seemed to just exude the color blue: something that immediately had Kairi thinking of her former home's Rising Falls, as everyone from Radiant Garden had a tiny bit of blue to their skin.

Whilst Kairi thought all of this, Sora seemed to finally note that the strange boy was talking to him. Effectively putting a hand on his hip, as he scrutinized the person before him, the Keyblade's chosen demanded with narrowed eyes, "Who me? And what are you talking about exactly? What's a 'hit bo-'"

Before Sora could finish his question, and before Riku could berate his friend, for apparently missing something that was evident to him, another person took the opportunity to stride towards Kairi: a person that she at once wanted to envelop in a hug, for a reason she could only guess at.

Perhaps it was because they both had a thing for sass? Kairi would soon wonder.

"Clark," said the blond haired girl with a bob, and the prettiest and largest blue eyes Kairi had ever seen, "Just because our friends here may not be as... flexible with their powers as you are, does not mean they're stuck to something like striking the 'hit box' in video games. I'm sure if given the opportunity, these three kids could do a lot of damage.

"Anyway, you'll have to excuse my friend here. I'm afraid that ever since Lana Lang said that—and, unfortunately, had to leave him years later—Clark's been desperate to turn it around in a positive light again. Which, unfortunately, made your brunette here the butt of his joke, I'm afraid. But in the name of steering this conversation into calmer waters, how about I just tell you guys that I'm Chloe?" the blond finally finished explaining, with a slight laugh at the end of her sentence.

And just like that, like what had happened with Olette, Kairi found that she might very well have found an instant friend, since she, too—even when sincerely apologizing to someone—still would find the humor in the situation.

Riku, though, seemed to take up the mantle that Kairi had temporarily abandoned (and that the too-friendly-Sora never would have), when he demanded curiously: "Just who _are_ you guys? And what's going on here?" the dawn wielder asked a bit darkly, as his eyes darted from person to person warily.

And though Kairi was truly glad for Riku's protectiveness and intuitive nature, she was almost sad that such things had _happened _to make him so suspicious of everything and everyone.

Kairi was about to rest a hand on Riku's shoulder, and ask if he wanted to catch a break and deal with these people later, when she noticed that all the party goers who had disappeared a moment ago were coming back down the stairs now (there by hinting that they weren't enchanted, after all).

And for a moment, Kairi wanted to kick herself for not spitting out the words she wanted to say to these people earlier. It was going to be impossible to hear them over the thousand plus people raving all around them, but... before things got too out of hand, the party was effectively ended by a certain person's desires:

"Hey, people! Listen up! It's Lois Lane here. And I hate to tell you all this, but the Ace of Clubs is going to have to take an out for the season. See? My father, the General, reports that a meteor freak is going to show up here any moment now. So unless you want the Daily Planet helping you get arrested, for interfering in the line of duty, I suggest you all high tail it outta here now. Roger?!"

Never in all of her life had Kairi seen such a small woman make so much noise, and clear a crowd so effectively.

And on one hand, the Princess of Heart almost wanted to take notes, in case she ever had to clear a field of pedestrians away from the Heartless or something.

But on the other… she was a bit horrified to learn that someone could hold so much power over people, even when they were clearly lying, as for some reason... Kairi got the sense that this person lied all the time.

And though Kairi found that she admired her—and wanted the best for her, like she did everyone—Kairi had to regretfully wonder how Lois hadn't lost her heart to the Darkness yet…

Also, Kairi found that she was very close to smacking Sora upside the head, if he didn't stop drooling over this girl. So he got irritated at Kairi for teasing him, yet ate it up when the light, brown haired girl was involved? Where was the justice in that? It also seemed that she equally captivated Riku, as well.

As it was, after she'd put on such an impressive show like that, Kairi had half-expected Lois to continue on in such a way, and to dictate what would happen next.

But before anyone could even get a handle on what had happened, or where to go next, the black haired Zatanna explained—with a lack of flourish that seemed out of place for her—that she'd served in gathering everyone together, and so her work was done for the night.

And just like that, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke; and Zatanna's exit scene was so much like the outfit that Kairi had worn when the Islands fell, that she didn't know what to say.

And Sora, Kairi noted, almost seemed _sad_ for the fact that the magician girl had vanished. At once, Kairi tried to decide whether or not it was for the fact the girl reminded him of his mother, was magic aligned like Aqua and Kairi herself were, or for another reason entirely. But for whatever it was for, Kairi knew she didn't have to be happy for it.

Riku, however, seemed to still be amazed by Lois. And not for the first time in her life, Kairi found herself wondering what her world would have been like, if she'd been born a little more willy-nilly.

But before Kairi could broach the subject to her Sora, though, the petite blond girl stepped forward, and steered everyone in the direction that they needed to go." Right, then!" said Chloe enthusiastically, as she clapped her hands together (in a way that wasn't unlike how Kairi had, when Riku had gotten his original look back at The World That Never Was).

"Sorry about all of this confusion and unnecessary drama. Anyway… would you guys mind coming with us to a more secluded place to talk things out? I know it's a hassle, but if you want to know why Yen Sid sent you here, it'll probably be for the best. Though I really wish that Ollie could have come to the rooftop, so that we could explain things there."

Looking at Chloe with a raised eyebrow and a bit of amusement, Kairi was all ready to tell Chloe that that wouldn't be a problem at all, and that she'd like to hear more about this new place.

But as she suddenly noticed that Sora was on edge for whatever reason, she found her words catching in her throat. Was he- was he doubting these people, since he'd learned to trust people less because of the Mark of Mastery exam?

Thankfully, Riku having come to see this, was quick to put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder, and to inform him that all the people around them had Light signatures to them: something that Kairi had noticed right away.

And seeming to calm down a bit at that (though not entirely, since Xehanort had once been of the Light, too), Sora nodded slowly, before the destiny trio began following after Clark, Chloe, and Lois: weaving through the people, like water falling beneath fingertips.

And though Kairi knew the Keyblade helped its wielders have more fluid movements, and to help time slow down for them the tiniest bit, she couldn't help thinking that the whole thing was odd.

Clark seemed to think so, too, Kairi noticed, if his going out of his way to lock eyes with was anything to go by. And once again, as the Princess of Heart looked at the handsome male that seemed to relate to her somehow, she couldn't help but wonder.

…

So... being in a limo ended up being the strangest thing that had happened to Kairi in a very long time, and that was truly saying something. Though she'd been to other worlds with vehicles before, she'd never come across one so gigantic before, that was able to fit so many people into it.

Not even the gummi ship was that innovative, the Princess found, and it was magic, even! And though Kairi noticed that her two best friends seemed to be eating it up, Kairi found that the whole thing just felt too surreal to her.

For one thing, though there was enough room for everyone to fit in the space (and there even seemed to be some extra room leftover), how was it that their legs still brushed people, anyway? And why was it that Kairi got the inane feeling that people were more likely to act ridiculous in this "limo" thing?

And being chauffeured somewhere by an unknown driver... well, it didn't really sit well with Kairi. It wasn't so much that she distrusted the people around her, since she could sense their Light, but rather that she didn't trust anyone's driving but her own. And after having nearly died in the gummi ship with Sora at its helm, she thought that that was pretty dang justified.

"Y'know, when I was little, I wasn't much for limos, either. My father, the General, got me a pink limo for my dolls, and all I could think of at the time was how little he knew me. Granted, what little girl doesn't want a pool in their car, right? But as for the rest of it... it was just a little frilly and ostentatious for me, you know?"

Turning over to Lois, who was conveniently sitting beside Kairi, the Princess of Heart found that she was extremely touched, that this older woman had sought her out to comfort her. Especially since she knew she hadn't hidden her earlier discomfort with her well… Kairi was almost shocked that Lois Lane would even try to breach the distance between them.

And though this world had people of Light, Dark, and In-Between like anywhere else did, there was no denying that the current world was a little bit... different, and muddled, like Port Royal had been, so...

"You look like I distracted you from something important. Sorry. Was this a bad time?"

Reacting so strongly, that she almost shot upwards in her seat (and as much as Kairi loved Sora, she wouldn't have fancied the idea of falling into his lap in front of everyone; or even worse: sticking her head through the sky window), Kairi dropped the empty champagne bottle she'd been holding, and hastily said:

"No. Not at all. In fact, I think I agree with you on a lot of things, Miss Lane. And you must forgive me for freaking out just now, but I'm afraid that wine doesn't sit well with me after...

"Well, let's just say that when a certain one of my friends turned drinking age in our world—and we were preparing to have a party at Yen Sid's—it was that moment that our greatest enemy chose to make his final stand. I've never looked at alcohol the same way again."

Okay, so the truth of the matter was that Kairi had never been a big fan of some of the beverage's side effects, seeing as how she was a Princess of Heart... but seeing as how Sora's abilities had been sluggish because of it, when Xehanort had attacked... well, Kairi found that it was about all that she could take.

And now just thinking about it… it almost made her sick, and dizzy even. Ugh. Suddenly, Kairi found that she didn't feel well at all. Everyone's voices also sounded muddled and faraway. Sora… he could have dreamed, and- "Sora, what's- What's happening to me?" Kairi heard herself ask, as she tried to get over to where she knew he had been a minute ago, but everything fell dark before she could.

…

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, scared, shocked, and feeling disjoined in every way possible. "What happened? Where am I?" She certainly was _not _at the place she remembered being in. Instead, Kairi found she was now in some sort of orange-green honeycomb like place.

It was beautiful, she supposed, if you were into the small cottage like thing (and usually she was). But now, when she was feeling so very claustrophobic, she found that it was almost enough to make her want to hurl. She did appreciate the telescope and winding staircase, though. The massive star in the far right corner of the room... not so much.

Somehow, it made Kairi instantly think that something horrible had happened there—or could happen there—seeing as how it wasn't too different from the pentagram Xehanort had used to summon Heartless with.

And if her near panic attack earlier hadn't been enough to make her sick, the thought of that was. Desperately trying to get out of Sora's arms before she threw up on him, it just so happened that Sora—as he tried to keep her down, and from hurting herself—pressed her in exactly the right place to settle her stomach. Huh… what did you know?

"Please stop fidgeting, Kai. I don't want you to hurt yourself more; I mean, you already fainted in the limo. Well, technically it was when we stepped out of it, but still."

And though Kairi could easily sense Sora's worriment for her, she also suspected that he'd somewhat enjoyed saving her for the first time in forever. It was like how she always felt accomplished when she could help him somehow. There was… there really was nothing like aiding your loved ones. Even if it was in an icky way like this…

And unfortunately, and as much as she wanted to protest it, Kairi had to admit she probably wouldn't be good on her feet anytime soon. In fact, she actually felt as delicate as a piece of glass. And she hadn't felt that out of shape, since before she'd finally gotten to train with her Keyblade. Ugh.

"Anyway," Sora continued on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Kairi wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. "This is the Watchtower. And the reason we're all here... well, as it turns out, Clark here seems to be from Radiant Garden. Well… maybe. He has different memories of it, but I think that's why Yen Sid sent us here. There's some parallel universe stuff going on, I think."

"I'm curious..." Kairi muttered to herself quietly, as Clark, Chloe, Lois, Riku, and Oliver—or so Kairi assumed—came spilling into the room, after hearing she had woken up, she presumed. "This parallel universe that you come from, Clark... how is it like mine, and how is it different?"

It didn't escape Kairi's notice that at her question, Lois seemed to give Clark an encouraging look that read that she had complete faith in him and his answers.

But Clark... Well, as Kairi looked him over, she could tell from his expression that he didn't want to recount anything. And as she noted the hurt look in his eyes, she had to wonder if it was because he'd lost a lot, and shouldered as much as the Princess of Heart herself had.

Also... was there a chance that Clark had faced with bad people from his "world"? Kairi wondered to herself. After all, the look that he was giving her now wasn't unlike the incredulous stare Sora had given Riku, when he'd once sided with the Heartless.

And ironically, it was just when Kairi thought such a thing, that Sora seemed to want to stand up to defend her, if necessary, and-

Finally—in perhaps seeing Sora's stern look, and not wanting to fight a Keyblade wielder and potential ally—Clark shifted from his tense pose. Then, after sharing a look with the spiky haired blond, Oliver (that seemed to show Kairi that Ollie had also experienced a lot of the same things that Clark had), he explained.

"You know your father—Ansem the Wise, is it? I'm not sure entirely, since the details are somewhat different in each world—I believe that he was also my father, Jor-El. You see, both Krypton and Radiant Garden fell due to his experiments and pride. But more than that... hearing how Yen Sid talks about him, as the way I feel when you mention him, confirms to me that our fathers have to be one in the same.

"Though thankfully, my home world never fell to the Heartless. It fell to other reasons: not that I would have known about it anyway, though, since I was sent here as a baby."

As all of this information came at Kairi, and seemed to press into her all at once, she found it was all she could do to keep from falling over in shock. Also, though she very much wanted to respond to Clark—and tell him how his story seemed true to her somehow—she found she was incapable of it entirely.

Instead, all she could do was clutch onto Sora, as she thought over all the other things she was beginning to realize (and spared a glance towards Riku, who seemed to be holding a technology of sort: perhaps the artifact that Yen Sid had suggested they bring back to their Radiant Garden... err Krypton).

"So then, Clark... In a roundabout way, does that make you my brother? And you said you just were sent away from your home world as a child, right? Wow. That's just like how I came to the Islands during a meteor shower.

"And somehow, when I look at you... I feel like I can almost imagine your Krypton. It was truly a utopia, like my Radiant Garden once was, but... how can I know this? How can I connect to you like this, if our hearts aren't connected? Unless... it's a heart of pure Light, you-"

"Yep!" Oliver confirmed Kairi's claim, before anyone else could react, or even get a word in (though to be fair, she seemed to notice that some of her friends were getting wrapped up in other affairs, like Riku and Chloe with some cables, and Sora in worrying over her, like he was prone to).

As the archer clapped a hand on Clark's shoulders, Kairi noticed alongside the laughing Sora, that... Well, Clark was about to get a good ribbing in one way or another, even if Oliver was being honest about her question. "According to Mr. Yen Sid here—who contacted Zatanna and then Chloe in a way that would probably hurt my brain to think about—said, Clark here seems to be a Princess of Heart.

"Which is weird, of course, since the man of steel is very much a dude. But apparently, he was once possessed by an evil prom queen wannabe, and stated how the crown was his, so I guess if the shoe fits...

And it was when Clark pushed Oliver away rather roughly, and then punched a nearby wall—leaving a hole in one of the surround sound speakers, in its wake—that Kairi realized why one shouldn't tease a friend, when there was serious business going on.

Also... she made a mental note to remind Riku to never tease Sora about being gay again. After all, if Sora were pretty much a Prince of Heart like Clark was, perhaps it would lead Sora to being able to break everything he touched, too. Kairi shivered at the thought.

And it was for this reason, that she was more than a little glad when Chloe seemed to take the initiative to get everyone back on track, after glaring at her boyfriend. "Here, Lois," Chloe explained, as she placed part of what Kairi now saw was Data, rather than cords, into the other girl's hands.

"I know holding something that looks like red film—and even worse, looks like blood—is going to bad for you, after all you've had to see and go through, but I'll trust you to holding it over this novice any day," Chloe said the last part in gesturing towards Riku, though not unkindly.

However, when Kairi saw the look of sadness that appeared in the blond's eyes at her own words, she had to wonder just whose blood the computer expert was thinking about. And just like that, Kairi hated herself for her curiosity. She hadn't wanted to inform Lois of Sora's near death, and-

Sora, finally seeming to think that Kairi was fine to stand on her own again (which was ironic, since she now felt worse than ever), was quick to scratch the side of his cheek awkwardly, as he wondered: "Umm. I'm not exactly the most technologically savvy person in the world, but I'm assuming that strip has something to do with the red strips from the Journal, right? Is this red Data from your world supposed to combat that? And if so...

"Well, I guess that has to be the sort of Bugs that Yen Sid was talking about, huh? I should have known… Anyway, so I should take it back to our world, and implement it somehow, to end our problem, right? Am I getting this right?" Sora asked, as he turned around to face Riku, who Kairi was only now remembering had absorbed his Data self's memories, just as Sora had.

And was that... was that what their mission had been meant to be about all along? And if so, why had she been left out of the loop? The Princess of Heart thought dejectedly to herself. It was too much like old times, really. Was it because she didn't have her own Data person, perhaps? Man, was this unfair...

And as Riku had always been the Mr. Logic Man in their lives, it startled Kairi how he was just able to look over at her now, and guess where her thoughts had taken her. She had thought that that was more of Sora's territory, but he was undoubtedly still thinking about the technology mumbo jumbo.

So... perhaps it made sense, seeing as how Riku was now assimilated with Jiminy's virtual Journal, after all. The entire situation they found themselves in still felt weird, though. And if the way Clark looked over at Sora curiously was any indication, Kairi thought she might have felt odd about it all, too.

"Kairi, the reason we didn't tell you what was going on was because, unfortunately, we're thinking about using you for the more dangerous part of this mission. But we didn't want to have to act on this, unless we had no other choice," Riku told the redhead quietly and gently, though Kairi didn't miss the way he was clutching his hands angrily, despite his calm exterior.

"See... the Master's theory is that maybe you're just as invulnerable as your brother is, but just don't know it. So we were going to put you both in a Dataspcape, if we can, to keep these guys' enemy 'Brainiac' from crossing between the Datascape and to our world. He already has somewhat, and-"

Clutching onto Sora's hand, as the truth of Riku's—no, moreso Data Riku right now—words sunk in, the Princess of Heart tried to reconcile herself in the knowledge that Sora—and hopefully Riku's consciousness—hadn't known the possible risk to her from the beginning, and had just decided to keep it from her.

However, feeling Sora's heart connected with hers just as thoroughly as she had Clark's a moment ago, Kairi knew that Sora would have never dreamed about keeping something like this from her, if he'd known. Her boisterous Sora couldn't keep a secret to save his life, after all, but more than that... he would always be protective of her, she knew.

And for the first time that she could remember, Kairi was beginning to truly love and respect that about Sora and Riku both. After all, they were talking about throwing her in the land of the completely evil and destructive Eliminators, and though she knew it would save the world... the selfish part of Kairi that was growing more and more-perhaps for the fact that she might now be giving some Light to her brother—was glad they were thinking not to throw her into the lion's den, after all.

But still... if it would save the world, and more importantly, the people she loved who had sacrificed so much for her for so many years, Kairi knew that she would do it.

And as she shared a particular look with Lois, she noticed the other woman looked about to volunteer for her Clark, too, if she could save him or take his place somehow.

So reaching out to her new and dearest friend unconsciously, Kairi meant to pat the girl's hand reassuringly, but somehow got Clark's instead. And reveling in the comfort that her new brother was giving her, and then sharing looks with everyone else around her, Kairi found that they would all too soon hold each other's hands in a circle like this, as they waited out the apocalypse.

And as Kairi had just learned how to teleport, holding hands with Sora and Riku like this a little bit earlier, So did she know that they would all be able to teleport out of the Datascape, Brainiac's games, and whatever other hell they found themselves in.

And then, perhaps they would even meet up again with Zatanna, just for the chance to truly have fun at the Ace of Clubs, like she'd said.

And though Zatanna's promise about just having fun ended up being a lie, Kairi still didn't regret meeting these people and forming their plan, in the slightest. Not at all. One day they would all find their happiness, she knew.

And so after many years of fighting different wars, and having new weapons and Keyblades crafted for the individuals, they eventually did.

**Author's Note: So Kairi and Clark are going to be fighting the vicious Eliminators from Coded, it seems, as well as Brainiac. Yep. And I might just continue this someday… I had a lot of fun writing it, I liked where it was going, and… Well, it'd probably be nice to actually end this more nicely, huh?**

**Anyway, this is a birthday present for my dear friend-and Partner in the Reaper's Game-Josh. Happy birthday, friend! I love you lots, and hope you're having a fantastic one so far. -hugs- **

**Btw, Josh… I totes wrote this for you, since I know you watched Smallville, and because you were the only one to guess that my old user name (eolhcsullivan) was actually supposed to be "Chloe Sullivan" from Smallville. (Plus, this idea just came to me, so…) **

**In truth, I also almost made this a Mortal Instruments crossover. But for the reasons stated above, I am SO glad I went with Smallville instead. That show was so awesome, and I'll forever love and miss it. It was the best show ever, imo. Maybe I'll write more for it!**

**Oh, btw, the name of this comes from what Maleficent called the Datascape in Coded. I thought it fit, since Zatanna was originally telling them to "escape" their daily lives (even if it didn't end up really happening until after this fic). And then, of course, the Datascape was talked about in here, so the title killed two birds with one stone. LOL. **

**(Though I really can't believe that I'm actually playing Coded again, enjoying it, and wanting to watch the movie of it in II.5. That's weird for me, okay?)**

**One more thing… Normally I wouldn't have alcohol in a KH fic, as its out of place for obvious reasons, but seeing as how this was a crossover with Smallville (which is more for teens and up, and does have alcohol and stuff in it), I thought I'd include it to make it crossover better? **

**I probably won't ever do it again, though. (And I'm actually worried that Kairi's a bit OOC in this, but once again, I think that's because of the nature of this fic. Plus, it sort of works out because I think Josh likes it when I write Kairi a bit darker?) And I'm so sorry if this bothered anyone. (Though alcohol is endorsed a lot more in Japan than it is in the U.S., but I still know it'll never be in KH; it's a Disney game, after all, and the kids will probably always be underage in the series, anyway…)**

**So… that's about it, I think. But please review and tell me what you guys thought of this and stuff! Personally, I enjoyed this, as it was a change of pace and made a lot of sense to me. LOL. (And it was nice that this was mostly a trio fic for once, instead of having a lot of romance there.) But what do you all think?^^**

**Anyway, happy B-day again, Josh! Love ya. Hope to talk to you soon!**

**-Shanna**

**P.S. The group of friends was seriously doing the "Sailor Teleport" thing from Sailor Moon at the end of this. Like, seriously. -shot-**


End file.
